


Coffee Shop Showtunes

by ashleymaye



Category: Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shop, Cute, Death of a Bachelor, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleymaye/pseuds/ashleymaye
Summary: Brendon works at a coffee shop in LA. There's beautiful, bright mornings and singing birds all around him. But there's one special guest he looks forward to serving every day. She has stunning blue eyes and she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.





	Coffee Shop Showtunes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos, I wrote this for a class and I didn't feel like reviewing. Enjoy! :)

The sun had just begun to peak over the horizon, the sky turning glorious shades of yellow, pink, and purple. The smell of fresh ground coffee filled the atmosphere all around him. The grinders hummed softly alongside the morning birds and Brendon gently slid his apron around his neck, tying it with swift skill behind his back. Its green color was a contrast to his white t-shirt and black, ripped skinny jeans. He turned on the drip to the coffee and began to unlock the store. This was his favorite time of morning. It was early enough for it to be quiet in the city, and no one would interrupt his morning bask in the warm sun of Los Angeles in the springtime. He smelled the air and smiled as he began to sweep the store. 

As if on que, she walked in. Brendon spun around and greeted her with a smile. 

“Good morning, sunshine. You’re a bit early this morning, aren’t you?” His teeth began to peek through his lips along with his bright smile. 

She returns the warm smile and chuckles, tiredness appearing in her eyes. Her long, dark, wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders like a beautiful waterfall and her blue eyes sparkled, she was absolutely stunning. She was dressed in her usual casual attire, light blue ripped jeans and a worn white t-shirt with the word “Bing” written across it. She wore a black leather jacket and black heels to accompany it, her sunglasses tucked into the neck of her shirt. 

“Good morning, Brendon.” She chimes with a sweetness in her voice, as though seeing Brendon first thing in the morning brightened her day. “I don’t suppose you’ve already run out of White chocolate mocha lattes with almond milk and whipped cream?” She blinked rapidly at him with a cutesy smile to make up for her poor excuse of a joke. 

Brendon laughs whole-heartedly as he circles around the counter, still wondering in his mind why she was so early, the first to come into the shop even. 

“Of course not. And even if we did, I think I’d find myself saving the last for you.” He says, looking at her in the eyes and noticing her pale cheeks flushing with a soft, rose pink. He found himself regretting his statement, for he felt as though he were coming on too strong, Even though his crush was only growing. Upon her lack of words and her shy smile, he turns and walks through the swinging kitchen double doors. ‘I’ll be right back with your latte, Sarah.” He winks at her daringly before the kitchen doors close. He begins making her latte, starting up a fresh coffee drink and pulling out the almond milk as though he had made it a thousand times. He did have it memorized, and he found himself trying to be neat and precise when making her drink because it only meant the world to him that she’d like it. He sings softly a song he had heard on the radio on the way to work today, and he sings with delight in his voice. 

He slid through the doors swiftly, her latte in hand. He pulls the whipped cream can from the front fridge and applies the whip cream skillfully with a pretty swirl. She watches him, having already taken out her wallet. He puts the latte on the counter and she smiles down at it contently. 

“You know, Brendon. You have a very beautiful voice. I find it to be one of my favorite things to hear in the morning.” She tucks her dark hair behind her hair and pulls out a $10 bill for him. 

He smiles at her and adjusts his glasses as he looks her in the eyes once more. 

“Thank you, I’ve gotten compliments before, but I must say, yours is pretty special. I was wondering, are you gonna to be up to anything on this fine Friday evening?” he says as he takes her money and opens the cash register, handing her her change and receipt. 

She takes them from him gently and swipes a pen from the plastic cup on the counter next to the tip jar. She writes down her number and she hands it to him before picking up her latte. 

“I’ll see you later, Brendon.” She winks at him just as he did her, making her way out the door like she had a warrant out for her arrest. 

Brendon looks at the receipt, his eyes tracing over the number repeatedly in awe, until he was pulled from his trance by the growing, impatient line that was forming. He had been so wrapped up with her, he hadn’t noticed the abundance of customers that had come in. He began to make quick work, all the while he thought of her and the coldness of her beautiful eyes. He wanted to know everything that lied behind them. 

He had gotten home late afternoon and immediately dropped onto the edge of his bed, his book bag falling to the floor. The receipt she had written her number on was already in his hand, his other hand dialing the numbers. “Sarah” with a red heart felt fitting for her contact name. He makes the quick decision to send her a text. 

“Hey, Sarah. It’s Brendon. Are you up for making dinner plans tonight? I know this awesome place downtown we could try out J” he repeats the message in his head, checking for flaws, but it just doesn’t sound right, so he doesn’t send it. The pillow suddenly hits the back of his head as his plops back, exhausted from being on his feet all day. Visions of Sarah float into his mind as he closes his eyes and relaxes, his lips curling into a smile. He had known her for a number of weeks now, she was a regular at his shop. She had first caught his attention when she waltz in with a gorgeous black dress on, her hair curled in pin curls and her lips bright red. He remembered her saying she has an important business meeting. He thought about every detail of her as his mind began to drift, and the imagine of her smile lingering in his mind before he fell asleep. 

The lights were dim, the room seemed a little smoky, Brendon was unable to see clearly. He was sitting at a bar, dressed in a tux with a bowtie, and a jack and coke in hand. The lit cigarette sat in the ashtray. He stood and walked to the stage, before he began singing, his voice low and harmonic. 

My funny valentine 

Sweet comic valentine 

You make me smile with my heart 

He is singing to an empty room, his voice echoing off the wall, the chandelier sparkling as it spins, leaving twinkles of bright light across the dancefloor. Until, she appears. She is dressed in a long, elegant black dress with lace covering her shoulders and arms. The dress sparkles in the low light as she walks daintily towards the stage. Brendon looks down into her searing blue eyes, they’re glazed over, looking into them sends a tinge of pain through his heart. He continues to sing, the old style mic in his hand as he hops off the stage with one, swift movement, his shined shoes clacking against the wooden floor. He walks toward her, his singing continuing to be slow and smooth, never once does he lose eye contact with her. 

As he gets closer to her he can smell the sweet scent of roses, and he sees the details of her soft, pale skin. Her cheeks are rosy, and her lips are plump and bright red. She extends a hand toward him, her fingers long and pale, her nails polished with a nude pink. He takes a hold of it with his free hand and he pulls her closer, suddenly the microphone is gone, and they are dancing. He is still singing softly to her, and she smiles as she looks into his eyes, his chocolate pools gleaming with the reflection of her beauty. They sway back and forth gently, her hands placed, relaxed, on his shoulders and his placed on the soft curve of her waist. His fingers play at the texture of her glittered dress and he breathes out slowly as he stops singing. 

He leans in closer to her, their faces inches apart, and he sways with her movement, everything in that moment felt completely aligned. He was comfortable, and her sheer beauty made his heart beat fast as he held her close. He could spend the rest of his life in this moment. He had only known this girl for such a short time but just looking into her eyes made him feel like he had known her for years. Despite her beauty, he could sense a pain in her eyes, and it was weighing on him. He leaned in closer, tilting his head as he watched her lips part. This was it. 

“DING,” echoed through the dance hall and he stopped before he kissed her. “DING,” the noise rang out again and he was yanked from his hazy dream. He shook his head and caught his breath after being startled awake. He smiled at all of the memories of that dream and he reached for his phone. 

“Sure :), I'd love to, I'll be ready by 8," he read the message from Sarah a few times in his head before pulling himself out of bed and beginning to find some nice clothes. He had a feeling that things were going to go very well, and something told him those beautiful eyes had a story to tell. A story he'd do anything to protect.


End file.
